


1986

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He barely sleeps anymore, and when he manages, anything will startle him awake. He’ll be on his feet with gun in hand before he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1986




End file.
